Running Around in My Dreams
by emmylouuwho
Summary: Becker is having car trouble. Luckily, Jess is there to help him out. Post series 5.


**Author's Note:** Written for the _Just Kiss Her Already_ prompt, "If Becker thought he was turned on when Jess shot that future beetle, just wait until she fixes his car." I really love the idea that, although Jess looks like a damsel in distress, she is secretly a badass. And since we know from 5.06 that Becker can fix the car himself, I had to have her sneaking in before he has a chance. Also, I know nothing about cars, so I conveniently skipped that bit.

* * *

><p><em>Somehow I know, I've waited my whole life to see<br>__You standing there with the wind in your hair.  
><em>_I'm as sure as a boy could be  
><em>_You are the girl that's been running around in my dreams..._

* * *

><p>The elevator doors slid open, and Jess cringed at the sound that assaulted her ears. It was a high-pitched thrumming squeal. The sound of an engine turning over, but not starting. It was fairly late. Jess hadn't realized anyone else was still at the ARC, apart from the night shift. But there, in its usual space in the underground car park of the ARC, was Becker's truck. And the source of the noise.<p>

* * *

><p>Becker was forced to stay late at the ARC that night to catch up on his paperwork. If he'd known there would so much of it involved with being head of security, he never would've come back to the ARC. <em>But then you wouldn't be able to see a certain field coordinator every day,<em> a nagging voice in his head, that sounded alarmingly like Abby, said. He wondered tiredly when Abby had taken over his inner voice, then shook his head.

He trudged wearily to his truck parked in the underground lot, and opened the door, tossing his jacket onto the passenger seat. He turned the key in the ignition, but nothing happened. Or rather, nothing productive happened. Only a horrible squealing noise and then silence. He huffed a frustrated sigh and tried the key again. No luck.

"Of course," he grumbled.

He reached down to pull the lever that released the hood, and jerked the car door open again. He got out, and closed the door to find Jess standing there in front of the open hood of his truck, a smirk tugging at her lips.

"You're here late," he said.

"So are you," she replied, the smirk widening into a full-blown megawatt smile. "Car trouble?"

He sighed. "You could say that."

Becker made to move around her to get a look at the engine, but Jess was there before him, peering into it. He tried not to stare at the length of her legs, bare from the ridiculously high pink heels to the hem of her short navy blue dress, as she leaned over the engine, standing up on tiptoe.

Over the past few weeks, she'd slowly been coming back to herself, and for that Becker was genuinely grateful. And not just because it meant her quirky fashion sense returned. Jess still wasn't quite back to her old chatty, optimistic self - just now was probably the first time he'd seen her usual brilliant smile since the whole New Dawn anomaly incident - but she was getting there.

"I think I found the problem," Jess said, and his eyes snapped back to what he should be focusing on, the problem with his truck, and not the girl leaning against it.

Becker watched in shocked awe, and a fair amount of delight, as Jess' nimble fingers - that he'd become so accustomed to seeing dance across a computer keyboard - expertly reached in among the wires and hoses of the 4x4's engine.

* * *

><p>Jess stepped back from the truck, rubbing her hands together. She'd gotten some engine grease on her fingers, and reached into her bag for a tissue. Turning toward Becker with something of a self-satisfied smile, she saw him staring openmouthed at her. She felt the blush creeping into her cheeks, and hurriedly looked away.<p>

"Why, why don't you try starting it now?"

Becker seemed to snap out of his trance, and nodded wordlessly. He turned back to the driver's side of the truck and reached in, turning the key. The engine roared to life. Jess stepped around the open car door to stand next to Becker, who was sitting in the driver's seat, half turned towards her.

"Where did you learn about cars?" he asked, still looking slightly shocked.

"My dad taught me." She smiled fondly, remembering her father lifting her onto the bumper of his car as a child, showing her how everything inside worked. "They're like computers really. Lots of moving parts, all with a purpose. Very straightforward. I like that."

"Well, thanks."

Becker grinned, truly grinned, a rare thing for him. Jess knew she'd surprised him with her mechanical knowledge, but now he was looking at her like he was twelve years old and she was a shiny new bike under the Christmas tree. Like he couldn't quite believe his luck. She wasn't entirely sure what to do about that look.

"Anytime," she said brightly, trying to control her rapidly beating heart and the blush she knew was turning her face beet red. "Well, goodnight Becker."

She'd half turned away when she felt a hand on her arm and looked back. Before Jess realized what was happening, Becker was leaning over to place a light kiss on her lips. It was like an electric shock.

Jess' hands slid up around his neck, bringing his head back down for another kiss. When she pulled away a few minutes later, it was solely due to lack of oxygen. Becker had slid down from the driver's seat to stand before her, his legs either side of hers. His arms were wrapped around her waist, and she leaned on her arms around his neck as she drew a shaky breath. Jess wasn't sure she could trust her legs to support her.

Becker cleared his throat, and that seemed to break whatever spell they were under. He pulled back slowly, reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Goodnight, Jess," he said softly with a chaste kiss on her lips.

Jess nodded, smiling brilliantly, if a little dazedly, and turned away. She headed to her car two rows over on slightly unsteady legs, grinning like a crazy person the entire time.


End file.
